Theres no such thing as a fairytale ending
by Rachieee
Summary: In Emma Tollys world, theres no such thing as a fairytale ending. Or is there? One shot about Emmas feelings, and Olivia being the great friend she is.


**Hey hey. This, right here, is a oneshot about Emmas feelings after Tancreds Drowning. OLivia comes to the rescue to make her friend feel better. Review please, thanks. **

**Disclamier: I don't own the lyrics "today was a fairytale" Those are Taylor swifts. I also dont own these characters. They belong to Jenny Nimmo. Sigh.. Anyway, please enjoy.**

_Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me, fell in love when i saw you standing there, it must have been the way, today was a fairytale._

"SHUT UP TAYLOR!" Emma Tolly screamed as she threw her ipod across the room with tears in her eyes. _Theres no such thing as a fairytale ending. _ She thought as she sobbed harder. If there were, then Tancred Torrson would not be dead. He would not have been drowned by Dagbert fricken Endless. Maybe in perfect Taylor swifts life, there were fairytale endings. But not when your endowed and people drown people just for the heck of it. _Theres no such thing as a fairytale ending. _ "God why.." Emma though out loud. She couldn't take it anymore, it had been 2 days, and Emma couldn't do it anymore. She stayed home from school and listened to Taylor swift while drawing. Needless to say, the drawings were all of Tancred and no matter how hard she tried they all turned out horrible. Or at least she thought they did. She knew Lysander was at home too, Charlie and been MIA for a while, looking for Billy or something..and she didn't think Olivia would be at school either. She knew her aunt had been worried about her, who wouldn't be? Emmas one possible love was dead, and she had spent the last two days crying and screaming at intimate objects in her room while eating chocolate icing from the container. "If only i was faster, i could have saved him." She sobbed into her pillow.

"Don't play that "If only" game with yourself Em. It only makes things worse." a familiar voice said from her doorway. Emma shot up from her pillow and saw the one and only, Olivia Vertigo, leaning against her door. Her hair was its natural brown, and she was in sweats. She was in grieving mode also. She sat down on the bottom of Emmas bed and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Why?..How?" Emma started.

"I came by to see how you were. I havn't been at school all week. Neither has Sander, hes a mess. Gabes been at his house trying to deal with him but you know Sander.." Olivia trailed off.

"Liv, I don't know what to do." Emma said quietly.

"I know sweetie, but you know what? I just have this..feeling, that everythings going to work out. Ya know?" No. Emma didn't know. In fact she had no clue. All Emma knew was that Tancred was dead and she could have saved him. How were things going to be okay? _Theres no such thing as a fairytale ending._ Olivia must have seen the look on Emmas. Sighing she said,

"Just wait. It'll work out. I promise." 10 minutes ago, Emma would have thought you were crazy to say this mess would work itself out, but coming from Olivia Vertigo, her best friend, somehow, she believed it. She felt better. Not a lot, but a little bit. Like, .5 % better. But thats a start. And then, she broke down.

"Aw Em its okay, its okay." Olivia said wrapping her arm around her crying friend. They sat there like that for a few minutes. "I miss him too Em." Olivia said.

The rest of the week was the same thing. Emma drew, she cried, she screamed, she ate chocolate icing, Olivia came over, they cried together, they ate chocolate icinig together, and the drew (even though Olivia sucked) together, all while blasting Taylor swift. And everynight before she went to bed, she would think of him and how, _ Theres no such thing as a fairytale ending. _ At least, not when your Emma Tolly. Because when your Emma Tolly, things won't ever go the way you want. You spend 10 years of your life not knowing who you are, and then when you finally do figure out who you are and make some friends, those friends get taken away. Or so she thought.

By the end of the week, Emma thought she had gained at least 5 pounds in chocolate icing, and she knew every lyric to every taylor swift song by heart, and her room was litered in paper, from drawing, and other various trash cans from when Olivia came over.

She thought nothing would ever get better, because, _theres no such thing as a fairytale ending. _ But maybe it would change. At the end of the week, Emma and Olivia were sitting on Emmas bed sharing a container of, shocker, chocolate icing talking about all the funny moments with Tancred, with tears streaming down their face, but hey, at least they were laughing. This kind of behavior would probably go on for a couple more months, if Emmas aunt hadn't called up the stairs that day and said,

"Emma! Olivia! Tonight were going out. To the Torrsons."

Emma dropped her spoon and stared at the door dumbstruck. Did her aunt honestly want her to go to the Torrsons tonight? Honestly? Emmas life was falling apart, she couldn't think straight, and they wanted her to leave her house? But she found herself getting in the car with Olivia and her Aunt an hour later as the drove up to the heights. The whole way there Emma cried. She cried for her lost friend, she cried for her lost friends parents, she cried for herself. And she wouldn't have stopped, if Olivia hadn't smacked Emma on the thigh and pointed out the window. They had arrived at the Torrsons, and somebody was sitting on the porch. Somebody with spiky electric blonde hair. Well maybe Taylor swift and Olivia were right. Maybe, just maybe, fairytale endings do exsist.

**. Review please, I want to know what you think of this, because im not sure what to think of this. haha. I like it.. but we'll see how you guys feel. Thankssss! **


End file.
